A Fic About Fire
by Pyro Sarah and CharNorse
Summary: Um... PG-13 cuz there's lots of blowing stuff up and burning stuff.


Sarah: Why are we playing chess? 

Nora: No idea. 

Sarah: Lets not any more. ::chess board dissaperes:: 

Nora: Now what do we do? 

Sarah: Burn stuff? 

Nora: Good idea!! Funnis! ::Goes and gets notebook:: 

Sarah: You math homework? 

Nora: Yup! 

Sarah: Ohh, fuun... 

::A few hours later:: 

Nora: I alwase hated beef jerky. 

Sarah: Me too. ::Throws jerky into fireplace:: 

Nora: You know, we better get the Harry Potter charecters in here or FFN 

will take this down and count it as an author fic. 

Sarah: True. 

*Fire turns green* 

Draco: :::steps out of the green fire::: 

Sarah: Draco! :::hugs Pyro Draco::: 

Nora: Eurgh... 

Sarah: :::pouts::: 

Draco: C'mon!! I wanna BURN SOMETHING!!!! 

Nora: Hm... we can burn down... um…

*an hour later* 

Nora: Uuuummmm.... THE PENTAGON!!! 

All 3: :::Go to Washington::: 

Sarah: Why do they call it the Pentagon? It's not shaped like a Pentagon. 

Nora: No idea. 

Sarah: ::Looks in purse:: Oh no! I for get my lighter!! 

Draco: That's OK. Here, I'll help. ::Lights up Pertagon in a brilliand 

purple fire:: 

All 3: Ohh, pretty.. 

*an hour later* 

Draco: So, we now need to destroy... ::Pulls out list:: Los Alamos! 

Nora: OK... Poor Los Alamos, it's alwase on fire! 

Draco: We'll just burn up the bombs, OK?? 

Sarah: How do we do that withour setting them off? 

Draco: What's so bad about setting them off? 

Nora: Um, maybe because... WE'D BLOW UP WITH THEM!!!! 

Draco: eep... 

Sarah: Can we set the Grand Canyon on fire? 

Nora: I don't think so... 

Sarah: Darn... 

Draco: Hey! we could put the fire on a timer, and then run, and then we can 

watch it blow up from afar! 

Sarah and Nora: COOL!!! 

All 3: :::go to Los Alamos::: 

Draco: Okay, now when I press this little button here, we have five minutes 

to get as far away as we can. :::Pressess button::: 

All 3: :::Run::: 

*Five Minutes Later* 

Los Alamos: KABOOM!! 

Nora: Well, good thing all those people were busy doing othere stuff. I hate 

killing people. 

Sarah: I don't... 

Draco: Killing is fuuuun! 

Nora: Okie-dokie. Now what do we do? 

*Two days later* 

Sarah: Well, there goes the USA. Time for... 

DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nora: Iraq! 

Draco: England! 

Sarah: I knew you guys would do that. 

Nora: You know what we need? 

Draco: The military? 

Nora: Well I was thinking more HP charecters... 

Green Fire: :::appears::: 

Psy(Psycho Lizard): :::Steps out::: (She is reading over my shoulder, so she 

made me include her::: 

Draco: Stupid fire is malfunctioning. :::Kicks fire::: 

Fred George and Lee: :::Step out::: 

Fred: Floo! The only way to travel! 

Fred's Bank Account: :::gets larger::: 

Psy: :::hugs Lee::: 

Others: Eurgh... 

Psy: :::glares::: 

Green Fire: :::disappears::: 

Sarah: Okay, now we have to think of something else to burn/blow up. 

All: Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...... 

Lee: ::Kisses Nora:: 

George: I know many things to blow up! 

Fred: But they want to blow up Muggle stuff. 

George: Damn! 

Psy: Well, you could blow up Microsoft Headquarters. 

Nora: We could sneek in at knight and erase everything on the computers! Then install Linux! 

HP charecters: Compooteers? Leenax? 

Sarah: Nah, let's just blow it up. 

Nora: Damn. 

*At Microsoft Headquarters, in Bill Gates office* 

Bill Gates: (Talking as a Darth Vader action figure) I am Darth Gates!! 

Worship me, peons! 

Evil Sounding Voices (aka US!!): Heh-heh. 

Bill Gates: NNOOOOOO!!!!! EVIL PIXIES HAVE INVADED MY OFFICE!!!!! 

Microsoft Headquarters: KABOOM!! 

Bill Gates: :::Flying through the air::: 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! 

Us: YAY!!!!!! 

Psy: :::Hugs Lee, but Nora pulls him away::: 

Nora: :::Glares at Psy::: Mine! 

Lee: :::Kisses Nora::: 

Sarah: :::Is annoyed::: Let's go torture Bill Gates!!! 

*On Nora's computer a few hours later* 

All: Ohhhh... Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetty! 

Me: Thanks, Fred. I'm amazed that you knew how to put him into Maxis software! 

Bill Gates: Me no wanna be a Sim!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!! 

Sarah: Eh shutup. 

Psy: :::glares at Lee for going with Nora, tries to make him jealous by 

hanging out w/ Fred, it doesn't work::: (Oh dear lord, she's gonna kill me) 

Bill Gates: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! :::Runs away::: 

George: How'd he do that when he was in Maxis software? 

Lee: I have no idea, that was just really creepy. 

Draco: Craaaaaaaap, we're running out of things to blow up! 

All: :::sink into deep thought::: 

*3 hours later* 

All: :::snap out of it::: 

Sarah: Grrrr... this isn't working... 

Nora: I know! Pixy sticks! The all-purpose solution to everything! 

All: :::Eat Pixy Sticks::: 

Nora: :::Eats wrappers::: 

Sarah and Nora: Well, this looks like a good point to stop it at. THE END 

Claimer: We own everything. The world is in our hands. Nora owns: 

Her clock 

Her mouse 

Her mousepad 

Her computer 

Her cheese 

Her other personalitys that you don't know about 

Her hyperness 

Pixy Sticks 

Lee Jordan 

Sarah owns: 

Her computer 

Her socks 

Her TV 

Her house 

Her bed 

Her room 

Coke 

Candy 

Her life 

Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: As we said in the Claimer, we own the world! But for the lawyers it is down there.

|

| 

|

|

\/

(DONT READ THIS UNLESS YOUR A LAWYER!!!)

We only own the stuff mentioned above. Except the world


End file.
